Network access is often available to users at almost any geographic location. Furthermore, the proliferation of networked and/or communications-equipped devices has increased dramatically over the past several years. Thus, users sometimes utilize remote devices such as web servers or databases to access information and/or applications. At times, these applications and/or information may be accessed over multiple networks and/or connections and therefore performance of the accessed applications and/or information may be diminished.
Furthermore, while some applications are natively executed by user devices, some applications may be executed by servers or other devices remote from a user device. Accessing these applications over long geographic distances may also entail traversing multiple networks and/or devices, and therefore may also result in diminished performance. Furthermore, some applications that may be accessed by a user device may be duplicative of a native application installed at the user device. Thus, a user may access functionality remotely when that functionality may be available locally, and vice versa.